The Bed
by esprit en deuil
Summary: Why Tony likes his bed. Slash Tony/Gibbs. This fic really has no point  hence the short summary  and i really don't know what genre this belongs to...


_**A/N: So i have no idea where this little fic came from... but anyways here it is. Thank you to Skellig8 for her help on few details :) **_

Tony loves his bed.

It was king sized bed with four bed posts and a sturdy headboard. The bed itself was made of dark oak and the great craftsmanship was visible in every line of the thing.

Tony used to have a queen sized bed that he was comfortable with and although it wasn't as big as the one he has now, he saw no need to upgrade, well that was until one of his previous pseudo serious girlfriends had insisted he get bigger and softer bed. The gentleman that he is, Tony complied with the request and soon he and the girlfriend were in the store, picking a bed together.

In the end it had been Tony's choice that won, after all, the bed would stand in his bedroom and the light brown canopy bed really wasn't his style and in all fairness they had been dating only a month so it wouldn't do to give the woman too much power at that state of their relationship. And maybe it was for the best because turned out that their relationship didn't even last until the delivery of the bed.

So Tony now had a king bed, but he wasn't complaining. The bed had a mattress to die for. It was soft, but not overly so, it was just soft enough that when you lay down, it cradles your body, but it won't allow you to sink straight through it. The Egyptian cotton sheets that were of a sinfully high thread count just made the experience of sleeping, and doing other things, on it that much better.

The size had been the another thing Tony had fallen in love with. He now had enough elbow room to stretch as much as he wanted and if he wanted to change sides, he could just roll and not worry about the sheets bunching up. The bed was big enough that Tony could go and lie down in the middle and stretch his limbs out and not one of them would reach any of the bed posts.

But with the size of the bed, there came a problem Tony had never experienced before. He looked across the empty expanse of mattress at his lover's back. Yep, Gibbs the second B is for bastard Gibbs was moping. So that led to the two men sleeping on different sides of the bed and the older man had even scooted as near the edge as he dared without the fear of falling off.

"C'mon Jethro" Tony tried to reason with his stubborn lover who refused to move a bit closer to the middle of the bed and the younger man didn't dare move closer to him for fear of the man actually falling of the damn bed in his haste to get away from him.

"This is ridiculous, how can you be mad at me for that? You're moping for the sake of-"

"I'm not moping, marines do not mope!" Came the petulant answer that cut off the younger man's words. The pout the marine must have been sporting was loud and clear in the tone and in any other situation the image of his silver haired ex-marine lover pouting would have cracked him up, but right now he was too frustrated to laugh.

"You know it was doctors order for you to cut down your caffeine intake. You can't be mad at ME for that!"

At his words the other man turned to his back and the pout was now clearly visible to Dinozzo.

"That doesn't mean you had to confiscate my coffee!"

"Okay I'll make you a deal." Tony saw how Gibbs immediately went on alert at his words and he almost let out the smirk he could feel forming, but he firmly bit his lip to keep from smirking.

"You stop moping and come closer so I won't have to worry about you falling of the damn mattress and I'll by you a double shot of espresso on our way to work and you'll get back some of your coffee. "

Tony could see Jethro trying to make up his mind and when the older man finally moved to the middle of the bed, he let out the smirk he'd suppressed earlier and moved so he was lying next to his lover, resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you Dinozzo" Gibbs said as he carded his fingers through the younger man's hair

"Duly noted Boss"

"And next year I'll make sure the doctor won't tell you any of his suggestions after my physical."

"Do it and I'll switch you to decaf, permanently." Tony threatened sleepily and smiled when the older man let out a sound of disgust.

"Night Tony"

"Night Gibbs" The two men went to sleep and the last thought in Tony's mind was the last and most important thing he liked about his bed:

It had Gibbs in it and there never had been anyone else in it before him and there never would be. The bed might have been bought because of the influence of his ex-girlfriend, but in the end it was _theirs_ and that made it that much better.

The End.


End file.
